The goal of the Cell Biology Facility Core is to provide a common use facility for cell and tissue culture. The Core provides cryopreservation, mycoplasma contamination testing, equipment for production of eukaryotic cells expressing cloned genes, and assistance in testing serum lots. In addition, the Core provides training in biohazard awareness, routine decontamination procedures, and in isolating and maintaining primary cell cultures and established cell lines. This Core also provides for testing of mycoplasma and cryopreservation of cells. The facility space consists of wet laboratory space for preparation of media, cryopreservation and small equipment adjacent to two rooms dedicated to cell and tissue culture. Several items of equipment have been added in the last year. Dr. Diane Keeney directs the Core and is assisted by a laboratory manager and cell culture technician. Nine Center investigators have used the facility during the current granting period and have benefitted from training, services, supplies and more efficient completion of cell culture experiments.